Snowskin Mooncake/Story
Notes: * Lianhua is also referred to Lotus. I. Ice Lotus Huh... It’s cold and comfortable... “You, you're awake?!” I heard a boy's delight. Is he... Calling me... Where am I...? My blurred vision gradually becomes clearer, and I found myself lying on an ice lotus. The dark walls were covered with ice crystals. Clearly, this should be those type of bone-piercing cold, but it makes me feel very comfortable. "Achoo-- how about we go out first. It's too cold here... " He said, holding out his hand to me. I looked at him with a stunt expression. "Are you okay?" My mind was chaotic. Suddenly, I felt a pen on me and held it tightly. This is a very important thing...I told myself. "Um… Well... What's your name?" The youth's tone shifted to a cautious type. "I'm..." I tried to search through this chaos. As I begin to lose focus, I glimpsed his... Monk clothes...? Suddenly, an image of a monk clad in blue clothes flashed across my eyes. He stood at a distance and said something with his mouth. "Snowskin...Mooncake." That's what he addressed me. "So you're Snowskin Mooncake. My name is Natto. " Natto said with a shy smile. "Then why are you here...?" I shook my head and couldn't remember anything else. "Oh... It's fine... Let's go out first." When we went outside, the glare of the sun caused the temperature to rise instantaneously. I suddenly missed the underground ice pool. Apart from that, there were only a few ruins around that resembled ...temples... In an instant, I could faintly hear the fleeting and soft sounds of morning bells and drums. "Snowskin Mooncake! Look out!" Behind me came Natto's shout. I realized that I had unconsciously walked under a charred, blackened wall. The shaky wooden pillar connected to the roof crashed down thunderously. My eyes tightened together and during this moment of being unconscious, endless waves of crying sounds burst out in my ears and the burning flames reflected figures fleeting towards all 4 directions. In the center stood a blurry image of a monk, with his palms placed together in a praying position. The vermillions flames became greater, and the people's crying became increasingly sharp and melancholic. The monk slowly knelt down and his body shone with an intense golden light. The next second, the golden light, mixed with billowing flames, attacked me. I suddenly heard my voice, screams riddled with great sadness. II. Symbol Opening my eyes again, the dark walls have already vanished. It's a small hut surrounded by peach trees. The rippling water is accompanied by the gentle fragrance of tea. Unlike the coldness of the ice pool, it felt equally refreshing and comfortable albeit it was another type. But...my pen...it's gone... I got up and searched for it in the bed. At this time, someone came in from outside. It was Natto. He had a bowl of steaming soup in his hand. "You're awake! How are you feeling?" "Cloud Tea has healed the wounds on you. Her medical skills are very good." "This is the medicine she has just cooked. It can help to mend the body." "Tortoise Jelly already knows about you and says you can stay here for a few more days peacefully." "They... Are they also all Food Souls...?" "Yes, they're good Food Soul." "They are...the master here...?" "No, the owner of the Forgotten Courtyard is a Food Soul named Wonton. " "Thank you..." I don't know what words can be used to express my gratitude for these unjustified goodwill in front of me. I pondered for a while and was only able to give such a simple answer finally. I prefer to record it in words and symbols rather than say it from my mouth. With that in mind, I was looking for something unconsciously. "Then have you seen... My pen?" "My pen... has disappeared... I have to find it..." "You mean the pen that looks like ice crystals? It's on the table outside." "You fainted just now... But you're holding it tightly...Don't worry, nothing hit you!" "Pen...it's very important...need to protect it properly..." Hence, I stayed in this house called Forgotten Courtyard. Natto said that he came to Light Kingdom and was originally planning to see the Lianhua Temple where his Master Attendant had lived in previously. But not only did he found out that the Lianhua Temple had been reduced to ruins, he also saved me when I was inside the ice pool. Later, he took me to this place, which he unexpectedly stumbled upon during his journey, that seemingly resembled Tiaoyuan village - Forgotten Courtyard. "Well... I'm a member of a group of recorders and I'm traveling around the world." "This world...is very big, and there are many stories that have happened." "I want to do my best to record everything I see." I recalled what had happened in the past few days and what Natto had said. The pen in my hand was writing noisily on the paper. "Snowskin Mooncake, you're, you're writing again... " Looking back, it was Natto and Sister Cloud. "Snowskin Mooncake, are you better today? Is there any discomfort?" "Thank you...Sister Cloud...I'm fine." "That's good. What's the meaning of these writings?" I looked at the symbols written all over the paper, but my memory was still very blurry. I could only shake my head. "Snowskin Mooncake... For Lianhua Temple...Do you have any other impressions of it?" Natto said. Lianhua Temple... I tried to insert this word into my memory, but it was like a stone sinking into the sea; there wasn't any response... Maybe because he saw my clueless eyes, Natto said in a hurry. "Ah... No, it doesn't matter! Don't force yourself!" Suddenly it occurred to me that I had picked up a piece of paper that was piled at the bottom of the stack; the only one with normal writing. "Yinkong... It's a name... " Natto looked curiously and then said. "This may be a clue." I don't know why, but when I look at these two words, some strange feelings were surging out of my heart. III. Old Events On this day, I went to the streets alone, walking and stopping, writing or drawing. With colorful and bustling crowds, I realized that there was actually such a busy and lively place outside Forgotten Courtyard. A smile bloomed on the face of a girl with a double bun as she held a Hawthorne Ball, a white-bearded old man creating a candy figurine in his hands... I want to record them one by one. In addition to the symbols, I began to try and write in normal words. Whenever I start writing, it makes me feel at ease and calm. "Snowskin Mooncake!" Natto's voice came and he ran towards me. "*pant* - so you're here. I have found some clues about Master Yinkong, which may be helpful to you!" Unknowingly, at that instant, I thought of a monk in blue. We came to a small house in the city, and there were some lotus plants lying quietly in a small pond in the yard. A white-haired old granny sat on a stone bench by the pond. "This old granny said that she knew Master Yinkong and knows something about Lianhua Temple... " Natto took me to the old granny and said to me. As soon as we entered the courtyard, the old granny stood trembling. "Hello old granny, I'm Natto. I heard that you... know about Master Yinkong and the Temple of Lianhua." "My life... It's from Master Yinkong... " "You, you are...Snowskin Mooncake, the one who always stayed by Master Attendant's side. Do you remember me...?" "At that time, I often went to the temple to hear Master Yinkong preaching Zen... But you're always writing." "The Master often says that your writing is getting better and better. He also says that you have transcribed many scriptures for temples and recorded many things. " "I also thought ... If only I could have such a well-behaved and sensible Food Soul... " "But of all things, it has to be that time... " The old granny looked at me, clearly wanting to show a smile, but in the corners of her eyes were cloudy tears. IV. Lotus From the mouth of the old granny, I finally remembered the day when the fire broke out. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-! Now that everything has been revealed, this old monk has nothing more to say." At this time, the normally collected old abbot's eyes turned red and his robes were disorderly draped over his body. "Your action is not only against Buddhist doctrine, but also against secular teachings. As a respected man of Buddhism, why did you commit something so treacherous?" The person opposite was dressed in a blue-coated monk's robe; on his face was the usual, delicate eyebrows and eyes with a hint of sterness. "It ends here, I don't wish to explain. instead of blaming me, why don't you blame it on human nature!" "You have committed three evil deeds: greed, theft and killing. Now that you want to flee, are you not afraid of the bitter consequences of the evils you have committed?" "Which is why I have yet to say that I'm going to bear it alone--" When the abbot finished, his eyes became increasingly red as he began to recite strange curses from his mouth. "Not good... Snowskin Mooncake! Everyone, retreat!" As soon as the monk finished talking, clusters of strange fires erupted and instantly surrounded the hall. Before I could even answer, the panic-stricken crowd, akin to the water in an open dam, crashed into me and master Attendant, forcing us to be seperated.. "Master Attendant...Master...!" Being pushed by the crowd, I planned to squeeze in the direction of Master Attendant. The area was filled with sounds of crying and scoldings, and I saw the old abbot on the verge of taking his last breath. Yet, the fire showed no signs of stopping. "Master Attendant...What should we do now?" "Snowskin Mooncake, protect the people and send them out of the temple first!" I struggled to make a path as the crowd was beginning to rush outside. However, the scene outside the temple made people more despairful. The strange fire spread throughout the temple, as if swallowing it. Among the mournings, People are constantly collapsing. I hurriedly looked back and saw Master Attendant standing in the temple, his hands folded in a ninjutsu gesture. Immediately afterwards, the surroundings gradually glow with golden light and they begin to gather. Meanwhile, Master Attendant was on his knees. "Master Attendant...Master...?!" His eyes were closed and his body was radiating with golden lights. Slowly, a golden lotus appeared in his body. The lotus petals gradually extend until they...covered the whole temple. The surroundings were instantaneously caged by a large patch of Buddha's light. Everyone was isolated from the fire but people were exclaiming.. I looked at Master Attendant, whose body was dissipating, and I was filled with grief. "Snowskin Mooncake...I'm sorry..." "The fire lasted two days and two nights... We hid in the Golden Lotus and the fire couldn't burn us... But Master Yinkong... " "was gone as a result...." I returned to the temple. While it still looks as dilapidated as the past few days, I was able to see the place where I once lived in. "Snowskin Mooncake? Very cute name. The monk is called Yinkong, and this is Lianhua Temple." "One's heart will calm down upon reading this and lotus blossoms as far as one can see. Snowskin Mooncake, your mind is rather suitable for training." "Although I can't read your symbols, all things in the world have their own mysteries so there's no need to fully uncover its meaning. " "You... Did you say you like these scriptures and our texts? Nothing... I just feel very happy... " "Well...In the future, I'll personally teach you to write and learn Buddhist sutras and meditation." "These are the materials I sought from the craftsmen at the foot of the hill. The pen I made myself can better match your ink." "Snowskin Mooncake, your homework and practices are improving. Hm? Apparently, you can remember so many things...how intriguing." "In my life, I only like to listen to the wind and rain, the words of the mountains, and listen to Zen. Don't you feel bored following me...?" I never felt that. V. Snowskin Mooncake "Snowskin Mooncake... Are you better?" It wasn't until Natto spoke that I realized he was standing quietly on one side. "My Master Attendant once said that the heart of a saint is like a blooming lotus. Master Yinkong is benevolent and kind, so he can turn into a Buddhist lotus and transform the minds of humanity... " "Thank you..." I know. "And...If you like...I'd like to invite you to join us as a recorder." "I, I saw the words you wrote these days, and I think you... also like to record it. " "Ah... I didn't mean to see it on purpose. I just caught a glimpse of it by accident.'' “You, you said you're willing! That's great...” "But now I have to go to the next location... We have a tea party every three years, so when the time comes, I will send you an invitation letter!" "Everything in the world has all kinds of Zen, if I'm… no longer around in the future, you can travel around the earth and take it as if you're helping me look at them. " I suddenly remembered the words of Master Attendant in my mind, and I didn't hesitate to promise Natto. "Okay." I will certainly go. There is a well-known Lianhua Temple in a small town in Light Kingdom. The inflow of followers and pilgrims never cease and there was frequent burning of incense within a year. Among them, Master Yinkong was one of the most famous monks in the temple. Even before reaching 30 years old, he can not only speak and understand Zen, but was able to achieve dharmism. Yinkong had a Food Soul, a silent girl who rarely speaks. She only likes to write and draw, and often writes symbols that others can't understand. Coincidentally, on one hand, there were some local cult organizations committing evil acts and on the other hand, the abbot of the temple was already a malicious and greedy man. Shockingly, he listened to the words of the cult and used the believers in the town to procure money illegally and offer sacrifices. Soon, Yinkong discovered the Abbott's actions and the matter was revealed. One by one, disappointed people flocked to the Lianhua Temple, seeking advice for themselves and their deceased relatives. The abbot, anxious, brought forth the strange flames and planned to perish together with the people there. The fire burned the whole temple and the people were badly injured. But luckily, most of them survived. It is said that on that day, people in the Tian city were all watching a huge golden lotus blossomed in Lianhua Temple. The golden light lit up half the sky and did not vanished for quite some time. Buddhism indicated that the blooming of this flower was associated with the awakening of oneself. When self-cultivation reaches a certain realm, the body will produce a lotus stage and the body would cultivate Buddha's body. Once the cultivation is complete, Buddha's body and the Lotus would grow and fuse with one's body. Master Yinkong's lifelong self-cultivation enabled him to transform his body into a giant lotus which devoured the fire of karma, protected the people; he was finally able to achieve the 'awakened' state. This symbolises the awakening of one's wisdom and the appearance of his path of enlightenment. Eventually, his enlightenment will finally end. "Look! The mysterious author has published a new book!" "Yes, but unfortunately, he dosen't reveal his face. I like him." Snowskin Mooncake closed her notebook and got up to leave the teahouse. The chatter behind her faded away, and no one saw the slightly raised corners of Snowskin Mooncake's mouth. It's time to look elsewhere, thought Snowskin Mooncake. "This symbol... it's from Light Kingdom?" In the distance of Gloriville, a man with long elf ears put down the long bow in his hand, grabbed a book on one side, and looked at the strange symbol next to the title of the book. His face was somewhat unexpected. 　　 Category:Food Soul Story